


A Tale of Two Brothers

by Slytherin_Forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chris does not have a scar, Future Slash, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Slytherins, Sirius Black Gets A Trial, Tags Are Hard, but he was effected by Voldemort, but not for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Forever/pseuds/Slytherin_Forever
Summary: For as long as they can remember Harry and his brother Chris have only had each other. The Dursleys don't count since they act like they don't exsist most of the time. What happens when they are told that they are heroes of a world they never about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a story similar to this in wattpad but I don't think it was well received. This is my first time writing on ao3 and only the second story I've ever written. I really want people to comment. If you think it's good. If you think it's bad. Maybe you have ideas. I want to hear it. Comments let me know that people are actually reading the story. I also don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested let me know. This is just a small chapter the next one is longer don't worry.

Chapter One

* * *

 

 

After an exhausting day of traveling Harry and his twin brother Chris were laying down watching the watch on Dudley's wrist. There was ten minutes left until the hand struck twelve. Ten minutes until Chris and Harry turned eleven. The twins lay there and watched the as their birthday got closer and closer. At five minutes til Chris thought about everything that had led them to this moment. He thought about the letters that appeared one day in July. He thought about how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had suddenly started treating them differently. How they'd started paying closer attention to what the twins did and where they went when they left the house.

Even though Uncle Vernon didn't let them read the letters he still freaked out. Everyday more letters arrived and everyday Uncle Vernon would freak even more. He burned the letters and the nailed the letterbox shut, but the letters kept coming. They came with an increasing force for a week straight, until finally Uncle Vernon had enough. When close to sixty letters came flying down the chimney on a Sunday, Uncle Vernon told everybody in the house to pack some bags and get in the car. Harry grabbed some clothes while Chris grabbed clothes and his sketchbook. Uncle Vernon took them to a forest and then to a hotel, but when two letters arrived the next morning they left almost immediately. Uncle Vernon's last resort was to a small building in the middle of the ocean. He drove to a river and then grabbed a boat and steered them to an island in the middle of no where. 

Chris looked back at the watch. One minute to go and he and his twin would be eleven. Thirty seconds...twenty seconds...ten-nine-he grabbed his brothers hand and gave it a squeeze-three-two-one-

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and the twins shot up from the floor, watching the door. Someone was outside.

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter Franchise. If I did Wolfstar would be canon, Dumbledore/Grindlewald would be discussed in the story, and Lily would have forgiven Severus.

BOOM. They knocked again and this time Dudley woke up.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you- I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then-

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

Chris had never seen a man as big as the man that came through the door. His face was practically covered in his hair and his beard. His eyes and his nose were the only things on his face that could be made out. 

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. 

He turned to look at them all and Chris grabbed Harry and took a step back. This man was like three times bigger than his Uncle Vernon. Just imagining the punches coming from the man in front of him made flinch inwardly.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's the twins. Now, which one o' yeh is Harry and which one o' yeh is Chris?" said the giant looking back and forth between the twins.

Harry looked at Chris to see his reaction. Chris was weirdly good at reading people so in a situation like Harry trusted his judgment. He looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

Chris gave a nod to Harry and said, "He's Harry and I'm Chris."

"Las' time I saw the two o' you, you was only babies," he said. "The both of you look a lot like yer dad, especially you Harry with the glasses and all. Although Chris you've got hair like your mum and you Harry, have got your mum's eyes."

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise that Chris couldn't help but smile at.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant. Chris watched in barely concealed shock as the giant jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, and bent it into a knot  like it was nothing.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on and again Chris smiled. It was nice seeing someone take Uncle Vernon down a notch.

"Anyway- boys," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, " a very happy birthday to yeh both. Got sumthin' fer yeh here- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Chris motioned for Harry to open it he did with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with  _Happy Birthday Chris and Harry_   written on it in green icing.

Harry looked at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"

Chris mentally facepalmed, "What my brother _means_ to say, is thank you. Although I do second his question. Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm and then did the same thing with Chris. Chris looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows and his twin gave him a smile. 

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. I'd not say no ter sumthin' stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with a flickering light.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't eat a thing he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry." Chris laughed out loud and decided that Mr.Rubeus Hagrid had just gained a place in his good books. 

He split the sausages up a gave three to Harry and three to Chris. Chris looked at how fast his brother was eating his sausages and every time Harry finished one sausage Chris would replace it with one of his.

Harry who was so hungry barely noticed that he had eaten six sausages instead of the three he originally had because he couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I said, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er-no," said Harry and Chris shook his head.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry and Chris said quickly.

" _Sorry_ ?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them who should be should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry and Chris really wished he hadn't said anything.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that those boys knows nothing' abou'- about ANYTHING?"

Chris was a bit confused. To him it seemed like Hagrid was calling him and his brother stupid just because they didn't know whatever Hogwarts was. Harry, however, thought this was bit far. He and his brother did go to school after all.

"I know  _some_ things," he said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff. And Chris is amazing at science and he's the best drawer I've ever seen."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About  _our_   world.  _Your_   world.  _My_ world.  _Yer_   _parent's world_."

 "What world?"

Hagrid looked like was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

 Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at the twins.

"But you must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're  _famous_. _You're_   famous."

"What? Our- our mum and dad weren't famous, were they Chris." Chris looked at Harry and mirrored his shocked look before shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry and Chris with a bewildered stare. 

"Yeh don' know what yeh  _are_? he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell those boy anything!"

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! AN' you've kept from them all these years?"

"Kept  _what_ from us?" Harry said eagerly but Chris shushed him.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid 'Chris, Harry- yer a wizard."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

Chris narrowed his eyes at Hagrid, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"I'm a  _what_ ?" gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid. sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good' un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. You two Chris. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letter."

Chris studied the envelope Hagrid handed him. It was addressed to _Mr C. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock-, The Sea_. He pulled the letter out and read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF 

WICTHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order 

of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

 Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have_

_a plac_ _e at Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

  _Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_  

Chris sat stunned at what he had just read. They had until the end of the day to confirm that they were going to Hogwarts. Luckily it seemed he and Harry were on the same wavelength because when he finished reading his letter he asked, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl- a long quill and a roll of parchment. He started writing, but Chris was to busy trying to figure out how the owl was still alive after being in Hagrid's coat to see what he wrote.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and the threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop them," he said.

"A what?" said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folks like them. An' it's your bad luck you and yer brother grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp It out of them! Wizards, indeed.

While Harry was busy questioning their uncle about lying to them Crys decided that enough was enough. His Aunt and Uncle had been lying to them for ten years and he had had enough. He stood up and went to the corner where he and Harry had stored their things. Once he grabbed some clothes and his sketchbook he realized that Harry and Hagrid were talking and was instead arguing with Uncle Vernon. 

Suddenly Uncle Vernon exploded, "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME OLD CRACKPOT TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" 

It seemed that Hagrid had finally reached his limits. He pulled out his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER- he thundered, -INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME!

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley-there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back to them a pigs tail could be seen sticking out of his trousers.

Once again Chris could not contain his laughter and he laughed while his aunt and uncle pulled Dudley into the other room and slammed the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I request comments. Comment if you like it. Comment If you hate it. If you'd like to see something happen let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Jo, there for I do own the Harry Potter franchise.

Chris woke Harry up early the next morning. He wanted to know everything Hagrid had to say last night. He was to busy getting ahead of himself to pay attention.

"The first thing you should know is that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lied. Our parents didn't die in a car crash, a wizard who went bad killed them. He showed up to our house and killed Dad and then Mom. Hagrid said he tried to kill us too but the curse backfired and killed him instead. The curse gave me my scar. Hagrid said you weren't effected by the curse but I think that's why you-"

"What's the name of the wizard that killed our parents. You kept saying he, but I want his name."

Harry looked a bit conflicted, "Hagrid said people don't like the name so I'm only going to say it once. _Voldemort."_

Chris was about to comment on why people didn't like Voldemort's name when there was a tap on the window. He looked over and saw an owl tapping its claw in the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

Harry went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid. The owl then fluttered on the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

"Don't do that."

Harry tried to wave the owl out the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on ravaging the coat.

"A little help here Chris."

"No way Harry. I think you've got it covered."

Harry gave his brother an annoyed look, that Chris promptly stuck his tongue at.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl-"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Chris watches as Harry looks through all of the pockets in the coat before pulling out a handful of coins.

"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.

"Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins and the owl held out its leg so he could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then it flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, say up and stretched.

"Best be off boys, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff for school."

Harry gave Chris a sad look, "How are we going to pay? We haven't got any money."

Chris have Harry a look, "Harry did you think I was drawing pictures for people free of charge."

Chris teaches into his sock and pulls out a wad of money, "I had to hide it from our family otherwise they would have taken it. This should be enough to buy out things."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed-"

"They didn't keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizard's bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold- an' I wouldn't say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake,  neither."

"Wizards have _banks_?"

"Just one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

Harry dropped the big of sausage he was holding so Chris gave him the rest of his.

"Goblins?"

"Yeah- so yeh'd be mad ter try an rob it, I'll tell you that. Never mess with goblins, boys. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you- getting things from Gringotts- knows he can trust me, see."

"Got everythin'? Come on, then."

* * *

 

"Still got yer letter, boys?" Hagrid asked. 

Chris took the parchment envelopes out of his pocket and handed Harry his.

"Good," he said. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Chris unfolded the second piece of paper.

Uniform

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat  (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide of similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings



Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

 

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following

  * The Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk
  * A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot
  * Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling
  * A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch
  * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore
  * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger
  * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander
  * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble



Other Equipment

  * 1 wand
  * 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)
  * 1 set glass or crystal phials
  * 1 telescope
  * 1 set brass scales



First-year students may also bring and owl Or a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can buy all this in London?" Harry asked.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Chris felt like they had been walking for hours when Hagrid finally stopped.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt,  "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny place. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, the twins might have missed it.

As Hagrid led them inside Chris couldn't but feel underwhelmed. The place was kind of shabby on the inside. There wasn't very many people inside and they all seemed to know Hagrid, even the bartender.

"The usual, Hagrid?" He asked, reaching for a glass.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, putting a hand Chris and Harry's shoulder.

The bartender seemed lost for words,  meanwhile it seemed as if the entire building had gone silent.

"Bless my soul," he whispered, " Harry and Chris Potter...what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed forward towards Harry and seized his hand. Chris took a step back before he could grab him as well.

"Welcome back, Mr and Mr Potter, welcome back."

Everyone was looking at them. Suddenly there was a great scraping of chairs and then Chris found himself moving behind Harry as everyone tried to shake their hands. Chris had a problem with touching people. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he tended to get weird thoughts when he touched people for the first time. Last night after shaking Hagrid's hand he'd had a strange dream about dragons.

The only person he didn't have to touch to get the thoughts was Harry. Sometimes he just had to look at him and he'd get the thoughts along with an odd headache.

Suddenly a pale young man was standing in front of them.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Boys, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potters," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

 What sort of magic do you tech, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-Not that you need it, eh, P-P-Potters?" He laughed nervously, but Chris though about how true that was. Together at barely a year old he and his brother defeated a dark wizard that was stronger than everyone else. That should make him and his brother the strongest wizards ever according to their logic. Chris could definitely use this.

While Harry spent the next ten minutes shaking other peoples hands Chris was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he was thinking about how he could use this Twin-Who-Lived thing to make sure his brother, and any friends he made for that matter, would be taken care of. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over everyone talking to Harry.

"Must get on- lots ter buy. Come on, boys."

Someone shook Harry's hand one last time before they all walked out of the store and Hagrid led them to a small courtyard where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh- mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?"

"Oh yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while studyin' outta books buthten he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was noasty bit o' trouble with a hag- never been the same sice. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject- now, where's me umbrella?"

Harry looked a bit nervous at the possibility of vampires and hags, but Chris was quite sure he'd like to see one in person one day. Hagrid meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up...two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he touched quivered In the middle, a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider- a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Chris's eyes widened in amazement. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All Sizes- Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver- Self-Stirring- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. It was quite an eye-full.

Everywhere Chris turned there was something new to wonder at. As they walked Chris couldn't help but take note of the stores he'd like to visit when they left Gringotts. Speaking of ...

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a professional looking uniform, was what Hagrid confirmed to be a Goblin.

The Goblin was about a head shorter than Harry and Chris. He had a swarthy, cleaver face, and a pointed beard. He bowed as they walked inside so Chris bowed back, not noticing the shock on the Goblin's face as they inside. Only to face a second set of doors with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

They walked through the doors and walked to a counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to the goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry and Chris Potter's safe."

"You have their key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny white key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. Chris, however, didn't really care. Although he was proud of his brother for speaking up and asking questions.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that."

"If you can't tell us then why can we go down to the vault with you?" Chris asked.

Hagrid gave a serious look, "That's a good point. Once we go to yer vault we'll take you back up and then I'll go down to the vault myself."

"But what will we do while you're doing that?"

"You can get yer unifroms done at Madam Malkin's is what you'll do."

Chris looked at Harry and Harry grabbed his hand.

"Don't stress," he whispered, "We'll have a lot of fun getting our uniforms done."

Chris nodded and squeezed his twins hand before letting go to climb in the cart.

The second they climbed in the cart took off. Riding in the cart is what Chris assumed riding a rollercoaster would be like. It was exhilarating.

When the cart came to a stop Hagrid got out and leaned against the wall to gather his strength back,

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of smoke came billowing out and when it cleared both boys gasped. Inside was piles of coins

"All yours," smiled Hagrid."

"All ours," Chris muttered.

Hagrid gave the twins both a bag to put coins into.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough."

Chris and Harry hurried to fill their bags with money. Harry giving Chris a hand when Chris got confused. When they were done they went back to Hagrid.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms." He turned to Griphook. "To the lobby and then down to Vault seven hundred and thirteen please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook and Chris gave a little fist pump.

* * *

 

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear? she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry and Chris on a stool on the left an right of him, "Now which one of you wants to go first."

"You can do my brother first Madam." Chris answered before Harry had the chance to. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too"

"Yes," said Harry while Chris nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother's up the street looking at wands," he said. "Then I'm hoping to convince Father to look at the racing brooms. They are worth admiring even if first-years can't take them to school."

"We saw them earlier," Chris said. "They looked pretty cool."

"They are really amazing. Perfect for a game of Quidditch. Do you play Quidditch?" the boy asked.

"No," Chris said trying to sound like he knew what Quidditch was. Meanwhile Harry was standing there silently wondering what it was about this boy that got his brother talking so much. Chris usually just let Harry do the talking when they met someone new. Hagrid was the exception.

" _I_   do-Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"I'm not sure," said Chris, glad the boy hadn't caught on yet.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I _know_ I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I don't think I could go home if that happened."

Chris stored this information away for later. Wondering why the boy thought he couldn't go home if he didn't get into Slytherin.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there grinning and holding a tray of ice cream.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. My Father says he's sort of a servant."

"He's the _gamekeeper_ ," said Harry. He did not appreciate this boy talking about his new friend and he didn't understand why Chris wasn't defending Hagrid as well.

"My Father said he's sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Harry opened his mouth to defend Hagrid when Chris said, "Your father seems to say a lot of things. Hagrid is actually quite nice my twin and I are spending the day with him to gather our school supplies. If you'd like when school starts I can introduce the two of you and you can gather your own opinion."

Harry glared at both Chris and the boy but neither seemed to pay any mind.

"I suppose." said the boy. "Why are you with him anyway. Where are your parents."

"They're dead." Harry said shortly. This time it was Chris who glared.

"They passed when we were babies. We live with our Aunt and Uncle now.

"Oh, sorry," said the boy, and while Harry didn't think he sounded sorry at Chris just nodded. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?

"They were a witch and wizard. If that's what you mean. Our relatives however are not."

The boy frowned for a moment and glanced towards the window. "My father doesn't think they should let the other sort in. He says they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your name anyway?"

Chris was about to answer when Madam Malkin announced that she was finished with Harry's robes. Harry, still angry with his brother, stormed out of the store without a backwards glance. Chris wanted to go after him but Madam Malkin pulled the robe down over his head and got started right away.

He looked at the boy who was still waiting on an answer, "If I tell you, you can't make a big deal out of it."

The boy looked confused but nodded anyway.

"I'm Christopher Potter and the boy that stormed out of here was my twin brother Harry Potter. Your turn, what's your name?"

The boy seemed to be stunned into silence and even Madam Malkin paused before going back to her work.

"If I tell you, you can't make a big deal out of it," he said mirroring Chris's words and Chris nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

He seemed to deflate before standing up a little straighter, preparing to put on his Malfoy Mask, when all Chris did was look at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Draco, but I have no idea who you are. My brother and I have been living with muggles for the past ten years so it's been a weird adjustment."

 Draco nodded."In that case, when you go to buy your school books. Might I make a few suggestions to add to your list?"

* * *

 

All in all the trip to Diagon Alley was a success. Chris got everything he needed for school plus the books that Draco recommended. It didn't take long for Harry to forgive Chris, once Chris gave Harry a pout and promised to do his chores all was forgotten.

Hagrid helped Chris and Harry onto the train that would take them back to the Dursleys, then handed them each an envelope.

"Yer  ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September- King's Cross- it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me...See yeh soon, boys."

The train pulled out of the station and Harry spent the ride looking out the window, while Chris read the books he bought that were about the wizarding world and the way things worked.

Neither could wait until September first so they could finally get to Hogwarts.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have had this out sooner, but It's been an emotional day.  
> *This chapter has now been edited.*


	4. Chapter four

The twin's last month at the Durley's was full of studying for the school year. When Uncle Vernon had tried to lock their school supplies away in their cupboard Chris had pulled his wand out and threatened to give the entire family a pig's tail. Of course Uncle Vernon had no idea that Chris's wand wouldn't have let him do that if he had tried to.

His wand was 12 1/2" long, made of Laurel, and had a Unicorn hair core. When Chris had his wand in his hand Ollivander told him, "It is said that laurel wand cannot perform a dishonorable act." So Chris and Harry got to spend the rest of their summer reading about the world they were about to join based on an empty threat.

Chris had insisted that Harry read the first chapter of each book they bought for school so they wouldn't be behind. They also practiced how to hold their wands as they didn't want to accidently get hurt. 

By the time August came and went Harry and Chris had mastered the Swish-and-Flick ,along with the correct pronunciation, of Wingardium Leviosa and they knew the theory behind making a perfect Draught of Living Death. Although Chris knew that if he wanted to succeed in Potions he would have to talk to the professor as soon as possible to explain his condition.

On the night of August Harry and Chris were in a heated debate on how they would get to the train station tomorrow morning.

"Why can't we just ask Uncle Vernon to take us?"

Chris gave his brother a look. "The man already hates us and magic. The last thing we need to do is ask him to take us platform  _nine and three-quarters_."

"I don't get why you don't want to just ask." Harry said with confusion.

"Harry the platforms at the train station go from numbers one through ten. There is no such thing as  _three-quarters_ of a platform. It's a _wizard_ thing."

"So you want to take the-"

"The Knight Bus." Chris confirmed interrupting Harry. "According to one of the books I bought all we have to do is raise our wand in the air and bus will appear to take us where we want to go.

Harry looked suspicious, "Where did you find that information? We read the same things and I don't remember reading about anything called the Knight Bus."

"It was in one of the books Draco told me buy."

"I  _knew_ it! You bought those books after I told you not to. That Malfoy boy is bad news and I don't trust him."

Chris gave Harry and his crossed arms an unimpressed look. "Harry, first of all, you may think you were born first, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. Second of all, I already told you that there was something about him and the way he talked. Didn't you think it was strange the way he kept saying what his father thought instead giving his own opinion."

"No. What was strange was you not defending Hagrid when he when Malfoy called him a savage. Hagrid was nothing but nice to us and you repay him by not defen-"

"I did defend Hagrid. Besides he wasn't calling Hagrid a savage he said that what his father said. You were standing right there when I told Draco that I would introduce them when school starts so he can form an opinion that doesn't belong to his father."

"Fine, but if he insults Hagrid again I'll learn a hex just to use it on him."

"No you won't." Chris tells him with a look. "If Draco insults Hagrid or _you_ , for that matter, I'll handle it. Okay?"

Harry nods his head. "Okay. Now about the Knight Bus. Is it safe?"

"It's the only safe and  _legal_   way we can travel. We can't apparate until we're seventeen and our fireplace isn't hooked up to the floo network."

"I don't know what any of that is."

"Just read the book I bought, Brother-Mine. It will explain everything you need to know."

Chris went to his trunk and gave the book  _,A WIzard's Guide to Traveling_   by Bathilda Bagshot, to Harry. "Read this so you know what to expect when we get on the bus tomorrow morning."

* * *

 

"Hello there lads, I'm Stanley Shunpike. Where to?" 

Chris and Harry were standing outside of the Dursley's house at five o'clock in the morning. They wanted to be out of the house before their relatives woke up so they wouldn't have to deal with them on their first day of freedom.

"We need to get Kings Cross station. We start our first year at Hogwarts today." Harry told the man eagerly.

"Hogwarts you say. Well climb aboard and I'll get there."

Chris handed the man fourteen sickles and in return he got his ticket, a water bottle, and a toothbrush. Harry, despite Chris's warning last night, gave Stan eleven sickles for his ticket and a cup of hot chocolate.

Two minutes into the ride and Chris was watching barely able to withhold his laughter as Harry tried valiantly to stop his hot chocolate from spilling on him.

By the time the ride was over Harry had managed to get his beverage all over his clothes and in his hair. 

"Here Harry use the water to get the chocolate out of your hair." 

"Are you sure? You're not going to drink it?"

"Harry If I was going to drink it I would have done so already. Take the water bottle and go clean your hair. I'll put our trunks on a trolley and go stand by the platforms. If we're lucky another you know what family will show up and we can ask them how to get to our platform you know where.

Two hours later and their luck pulled through when Harry noticed a family of redheads showed up talking about platform nine and three-quarters. They watched curiously as the woman who must have been the mother called one of the kids name Percy and told him to go first. Percy walked in between platforms nine and ten and kept walking and right as the boy reached the wall a crowd of tourist showed up and blocked their view. By the time the crowd was gone so was the boy.

They watched as the mother called up one of the twins, Fred, and told him to go.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly ,woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you  _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear?"

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. HIs twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone-but how had he done it?"

Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier-he was almost there-and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

"Should we ask them how to do whatever it is they're doing?" Harry whispered.

"You do it. I'll stand back, but first. Their hair it's-

"Red. The entire family has red hair."

Chris nodded. "Right. That's what a thought."

"Don't worry Brother-Mine. You'll get there." Harry said nudging Chris's shoulder before walking towards the family.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the mother with Chris standing beside him.

"Hullo, dears." she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is neither my brother nor I know how to-"

"How to get on to the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have yo do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

Chris and Harry looked at each other and a silent talk before Harry grabbed his trolley and started walking towards the wall. Chris watched silently as brother sped up and then ran at the wall before disappearing from view. Chris gave a nod to himself and then did the same thing.

A steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said  _Howarts Express, 11 o'clock_ . Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

"Does the train look as beautiful to you as it does to me?" Harry asked Chris.

"It looks okay, but I bet it's supposed to be red right?"

"Yeah. It's red and shiny."

Chris frowned. "Come on. Lets get on the train."

The twins pushed through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it once by himself and the second time Chris tried to help him but both times the trunk fell.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the twins from the family they'd met.

"Yes, please." Harry panted and Chris nodded.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins help, Harry and Chris's trunks were tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightening scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you-?

"He _is,"_ said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry and he looked at Chris confusedly.

" _Harry Potter_ " chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The twins looked to Chris. "So that would make you-

"Chris Potter. Yes I am." Chris said before they could start talking back and forth again.

The two boys gawked at them and while Harry was blushing in the face. Chris was getting ready to snap. Then to both boys relief a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you in there?"

"Coming, Mum."

With on last look at the Chris and Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

"That was weird wasn't it. Do you think the whole school is going to act like that?" Harry asked sitting down next to the window.

"Considering when we went to Diagon Alley and people acted like that as well. I'm pretty sure we can almost guarantee it."

Harry looked out his window, "Look we can see that family from here."

They listened as the mother tried to keep her children in check. Their banter even brought a small smile to Chris's face. They listened as the twins told their mother that they met  _the Potter Twins_   and their sister gushed. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see them, Mum, oh please..."

" _Wow_ ," Chris said. "Creepy much."

"How is it creepy? It seems like everyone wants to meet us."

"Yeah and it's creepy when they do it too. Hopefully by the time she gets to Hogwarts the novelty of meeting will have worn off. Otherwise, she'll only be meeting one half of the Potter Twins."

A whistle sounded from somewhere and they turned to watch the family say their goodbyes, but when the sister started to cry Chris turned his head away again.

The train started to move.

The door of the compartment opened and the younger boy from the family came in.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and next to Chris. 

"Yes," Chris said turning to put his legs in the seat. "but you can sit over there." He pointed at the seat next to Harry.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're goin down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Great," mumbled Ron.

"Harry, Chris," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves?  Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. We're happy to see fellow twins on the way to Hogwarts. We expect great things. See you later, then."

"Bye," the boys said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you two really the Potter Twins."

They nodded.

"Oh-well, I thought it might be one Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. He pointed at Harry. "And have you really got- you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who-?"

"Yes," said Harry. "but I can't remember it and neither can Chris."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well-I Remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments before looking at Chris. "What about you? Harry has got a scar because of You-Know-Who, but what did he do to you?"

"None of your business." Chris snapped before looking out of the window. If Ron tried to ask him more questions he was leaving to go find Draco. He ignored Harry and Ron and instead went to his Head Space. It was nice little space inside his head that he went whenever he was either bored or Uncle Vernon was especially rough with his punishments. There was nothing but himself and fog in the space. He usually spent so long in the space that it was hard to come out of it. He was the headspace for so long that he missed a woman come buy selling candy on a trolley and a bushy-haired girl come in looking for a toad. 

The sound of the compartment door opening again made him 'wake up' and he looked towards the door to see Draco come in.

"Hello Draco. Would you like to sit down?"

"Christopher, lovely to see you again." He looked briefly at Ron. "No. I don't believe I will sit down. You're sitting with a Weasley after all."

Harry and Ron stood up. Apparently they had bonded while he was 'asleep'. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said.

"Harry sit down. Draco if you don't want to sit with us give me a moment to get dressed into my school robes and I'll join you for a walk around the train."

Draco turned his nose up. "Fine. I'll wait with Crabbe and-"

"No," Chris interrupted.

"Draco looked confused. "What?"

"I said you and I would go for a walk and we will. Your companions however have to go."

Draco looked at him and Chris raised his eyebrow. "Crabbe, Goyle. You heard him. Leave."

The two boys left and Chris grabbed his trunk and put on his robes. "Let's go."

"You're just going to leave with him?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course I am."

Ron glared at him. "Why? Don't you know his whole family is evil. His fathe-"

"The why is quite simple actually. You appear to have become friends with Harry. Which is good." he smiled at Harry. "However you and I are not friends. Draco Is my friend. I'll thank you not to insult him or his family in our presence and In return I'll keep him from insulting you and your family. Draco, Let's go."

They walked in silence until they were at the very back of the train. "This one looks empty. Let's talk in here."

They walked in and sat down.

"Did you mean what you said to the Weasel? About us being friends."

Chris looked over to see Draco wearing a guarded look on his face. "I don't make a habit of saying things I don't mean. My word is my law. Also don't call him Weasel. His name is Ron Weasley. Use it."

"Our family has been feuding for generations. He's likely to call me worse if he gets the chance."

"Just because your family is fighting doesn't mean you have too. Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?"

"I _certainly_ won't be falling in love with a Weasley. My father would have a cow."

"I didn't mean you would fall in love with him. I meant maybe the feud could end with the two of you before anyone, mainly your parents, live to regret it. All you have yo do is be civil."

"That's a good point."

"Good. Because I intend to be hang out with my brother if we end up in separate houses and _I_   certainly won't be keeping our friends separate. You'll have to be civil with him and any friend he makes."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

"That includes muggleborns. My brother has a kind heart and isn't going to care about something like a wizard's blood-status."

"My Father-"

"Isn't going to be at school to hold your hand." Chris told him sternly. "Your father's generation is the reason so many children in our generation have no parents. Whether they're in jail or dead. They shouldn't have brought children into the world if they intended to be in the middle of a war."

"I see you read all the books I told you about."

"Of course I did. And If we're going to move any further in this friendship what I'm going to say next needs to be said,"

Draco looked reluctant to hear more. "Okay. Go ahead."

"Voldemort was an idiot." Chris said.

Draco flinched. "Don't say his name."

"Any grown man that doesn't know how to kill two babies does not deserve the amount of fear from the world that he has." Chris told him with no room for arguing in his voice.

"I don't understand," Draco admitted.

"Do you know how easy it is to kill a baby. If he was really determined to kill me and Harry all he had to do was throw us out of the window. We were on the second floor."

"I never thought about it like that."

"The fact that you have to is ridiculous. I read about your family in the old newspapers I bought, but I hid them from Harry."

"Why hide them. He already seems to hate me." Draco had a pout on his face that Chris was careful not to mention.

"I love my twin, but he is easily influenced by what other people say. If I had shown him all that propaganda about your family there would be no hope of you two ever getting along."

"Some people think that the Dark Lo-"

"His name is Voldemort. I don't care what anyone else says. I'm going to use his name and I want you too as well." Chris said interrupting him.

"You've got to stop interrupting me. I hate that." Draco said with a frown.

"Okay, but what were saying."

"Right. Some people say that _Voldemort_ isn't really dead. It's likely that his old followers will join him again when that time comes."

Chris looked Draco in the eye. "Well, if your father is half the man he's claimed to be in the interviews I read I hope he's smart enough not to align himself with a man that can't even kill to two babies."

"Me too Christopher." Draco agreed. And if his voice carried a small quiver in it when he spoke, well, that's between Draco and Chris and neither boy will tell. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows I have decided to make Drarry a thing. It was something I had been debating with myself for a while, but it will happen. Also I do have an actor that Chris is based on so if anyone wants to see comment and let me know and I'll try and get a picture posted in the next chapter.


	5. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y.

I know I said that I would try and get chapters out like once a month and I still am. I do realize that I missed the update for August and I'm sorry. I started my senior year of high school in the middle of August and it's taking a while to get my work schedule under wraps. I'm really sorry. Also while you're waiting I might have something for you to think on. I hate this title. It's super basic and I know right now the story doesn't have much originality to it and I'm working on it. But the title. Every time I see it I have to ask myself just how old I am, but anyway. If anyone has any ideas about a new title I would greatly appreciate the suggestions. I might choose one and if I do I promise to credit you. Or who knows, maybe one of your title ideas could inspire me to make a new one. Again if that If that happens I promise to credit you. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5

 

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The voice was not expected  and neither boy could tell where it came from.

"Good thing we're in our robes already." Chris said. "I've got to find Harry would you like to accompany me."

"I suppose so."

"Okay. Just remember what I said about his friend." 

"Yes, yes. I'll be civil."

"Good. Let's go."

Chris led Draco out the compartment and towards the direction of the exit. People were pushing their way through so it was hard to keep track of the other. Finally they made it out and Chris looked around for his twin. 

Nearby a voice boomed, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Where's yer brother?"

Chris looked a over to the right and there was Harry standing with Ron next to the front of the train.

"Come on, Draco." 

The boys followed Hagrid like he told them to. With a bit of a jog in his step he caught up to his brother.

"Hi, Brother-mine. Did you enjoy the train ride?"

Harry turned around and was about to answer but he stopped and glared at Draco instead.

"What's he doing here?" He asked.

"Harry we've talked about this." He said with a sigh.

"No, you talked. I tol-

"Yeh'll be getting yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, interrupting the rest of Harry's statement, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a chorus of, "Ooohhh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. With the most gorgeous building Chris had ever seen.

"It's beautiful,"  Chris murmured to himself.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

"Harry are you and friend going to be civil long enough for us to take a boat together to the school or we will have to go separately?"

"I can be civil, but i doubt Malfoy can," Ron said.

Draco opened his mouth to make a retort but, and without even thinking about it, Chris put his hand Draco's mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Alright then. Let's get in a boat."

"Everyone in? shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleets moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed closer and closer to the cliff where it stood.

* * *

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses."

Chris stopped listening and instead turned to Draco.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Of course not. Are you?"

Chris briefly glanced at his twin before answering, "Course not."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Chris turned his body to his brother and tried in vain to flatten Harry's hair.

"Chris stop it. It's not going to work. You know that. Ron are you ready?"

"It's some sort of test, I think. Fred said it burns a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Of course he was joking. No one is allowed to tell the younger years about the sorting. It's not even mentioned in books. So anything your brothers told you wasn't true." Chris told him.

Shortly after that Professor McGonagall returned to bring the group into the Great Hall.

Calling it great seemed like an understatement to Chris. It had to have been the largest room he had ever seen with four tables on the ground and a table on the same platform they were standing on. When Chris looked up he saw the starry sky and realized that reading about something is nothing like seeing it first hand.

Professor McGonagall placed an old hat onto a stool and all the first years were shocked when the hat started to sing.

 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

As Professor McGonagall named children and they were sorted Chris could feel his heart racing. He grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed before whispering, "No matter what happens you're still my twin." With that he swiftly closed his eyes and went into his Head Space not letting go of his brother.

Chris was deep into his Head Space that he missed most of the sorting, including Draco's. He was brought out of it however when he felt a tug on his hand. He opened his eyes to see his brother's pale face. "It's my turn. You have to let go."

He let go not embarrassed in the slightest that the entire Great Hall had witnessed him holding his brother's hand. He paid close attention to his twin sitting on the stool. Chris was next after all. Finally the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the entire Gryffindor section erupted into cheers with polite applause from the other houses.

Chris was already walking towards the stool when the professor called out his name. Again the hall went silent in anticipation. Although the Gryffindor table was in quiet whispers wondering if they were going to get both Potter Twins.

Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto his head and much like with his friend Draco the hat was barely on his head before it was calling out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

As Chris walked down towards the Slytherin table the only sound that could be heard was coming from his shoes on the floor. He kept his back straight and his head held as he walked and then sat down right beside Draco. 

"It's almost like they've never seen a kid be sorted before." He said to Draco. Although he might as well have been talking to the whole room because they all heard him. With his words though everyone got over shock and the sorting commenced.

"Green suits you." Draco told him with a smirk.

"I'll have to take your word for it." he says. And then asks, "Do you know which professor is our head of house?"

Draco nods," You see the professor in all black. That's Professor Snape Head of Slytherin."

Chris stared at the professor until Snape turned and looked at him as well. It was like a staring contest both staring and neither willing to turn away. Chris 'won' however when Professor Quirrell tried to get Professor Snape's attention.

"I'm going to have to talk with him when we get to our dorms. I'd like you to be there when it happens."

Draco nods and the boys turn their attention the food that appeared when they were talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Silver_Draconis for the new title which is much better than the old one. Not sure when the next update will be but stayed be on the lookout


	7. URGENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> URGENT

OKAY SO OBVIOUSLY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT THIS IS STILL REALLY IMPORTANT. WHICH IS WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS. OKAY ANYWAY IF THERE ARE ANY FELLOW AO3 WRITERS READING THIS THEN I URGE YOU TO CHECK OUT THE APP FANFIC POCKET ARCHIVE LIBRARY. THIS IS AN APP THAT IS MAKING MONEY OFF OF STOLEN WORKS WITHOUT OUR CONSENT. I FOUND ONE OF MY STORIES THERE AND THERE'S A GOOD CHANCE THAT YOU MIGHT TOO.


End file.
